Vëbara
Pronounced Vee-bar-rah, it is the second largest continent on the Planet of Legends, it is generally divided into countries whose rulers are devoted to individual deities. Geography Decidelda Sea The eastern sea, called Desiderata by the Silena and Another Ocean on Trias. Decidelda also borders some of the northern coast. Básteev Ocean The Básteev Ocean borders the east, south and remaining north. The dividing factor between sea and ocean is the Archariun peninsula located approximately in the center of the eastern coast of Vëbara. Range There are two notable mountains in the * range. Mount Drakonus and Mount Senajhce. No accurate records have been able to determine which is taller. Mount Drakonus The dragon counsel meets here. Mount Senajhce This is a cold and unforgiving mountain. An isolated population of Elvito lives on the slopes mountain. Political Landscape Vëbara has no single ruler, although there have been exceptions. The land is divided into eight countries, each watched over by a ruling house. Each house represents a specific deity - the major deities are represented. The houses, their rulers and the corresponding deities are as follows: The Houses, Their Rulers And The Corresponding Deities Are As Follows Danderdoe Ruled by the Starshade family for generations. This is the largest country and has been on occasion the ruling country. It is located in the middle of the east part of Vëbara, the eastern regions extending into the sea on the vast Archariun peninsula. One of the major port towns is called Ammertros, and the Schnard ship Schnez runs the route from here to Talees. The DyParin Mountains border the country on the north, and the Dokinen Mountains on the west and south. The ‘capital’ city is Samonia, and the Starshade’s fortress is located here. Since it is such a large country there are also petty fights around the edges of this kingdom for more land (the other country invariably initiates these arguments). Bri’a is the ruling deity. The current ruler is Raker Starshade. Their symbol is a sparrow and the lion. Cerdanz Located on the northern shore of the Archariun Pass in Danderdoe, Cerdanz is the largest port city. Cerdanz is known for its imports from Trias, and other islands such as Gramera’ger. This is the home of the Spiritsail ''when she is at dock for repairs or whatever. The Starshades also keep their private ships here, including the ''MorningStar ''(a gift from Tyzar). The peninsula protects Cerdanz from the terrible hurricanes which buffet the south side of Danderdoe and most of Rach. Buildings of interest: 1. ''Dhen: ''a trading post run by Merc, who just happens to be a giant chicken. 'Tyzar' The house of Raymothë. The lord was named after Tyshun, the original name of the patron deity. Lord Tyzar has been on the throne for many generations, and although he appears to be a human it is impossible to tell as he is so long-lived. His country controls most of the southern shore, and in this Temperate Zone grows the delicious and highly prized Manonga fruit - a delicacy. It is his only major export, and source of his monetary wealth. The price is more expensive the farther from Tyzar it travels. Considered a delicacy, it is a rare delight for fruit lovers. He has an ally across the Básteev Ocean and often sends his messenger (Basil) to visit with her – Joeanne is her name, although there is little else known about her. His symbol is the falcon and a beam of light. '''Kyri' A long thin country within the valley of Shta-yah which is surrounded by the Telaki mountains on three sides, and the Decidelda Sea by the other one. It is in the west-north corner of Vëbara, the easiest trading route to the coastal towns of Baro, Dowana and the Bukari stronghold Amohk is by sea. From Amohk, Baro is a three-day sail and Dowana a two day. Amohk guards the only land route to the rest of Vëbara. Known as Pellum Pass, it is a well-traveled route by the denizens of Talees and is the only way through the Verion mountain range, which divides Kyri roughly in half. Most traders and merchants go to Talees and let the Taleesians do the trading with the three coastal towns. The Spiritsail is the only ship, which ventures this Far West into the land of the midnight sun. Schyi the schnard guardian of Illynallah rules here. She is a fair and just ruler, and schnard make their homes near the borders of her land. The south part of Kyri is dominated by the Valley of Shta-yah, wherein lies the beautiful and vast city of Talees. Known as the “Great Citadel” it was a major trading city even though originally it was in a terrible location (at the bottom of the valley surrounded on three sides by grasslands). However, an earthquake in recent times broke off a section of Kyri, leaving Talees at the apex of a natural bay. The Spiritsail now finds berth here. The schnard call the south part of Kyri as Saraka Sul, and there are many rumors that dragons live in the high mountains of this region. Near one of the western coasts of Kyri is the small kingdom(?) called “the land of the Um’dekah” by residents of Amohk and Dowana. No one knows for sure what or who the Um’dekah are, only that they never attack while it’s raining. Tarth M’gezr The goddess Meleny’s country. Sumersayre (“the Buraki she-devil” - a name she won in her many battles) rules here. Tarth M’gezr is named after the founder of the country; he was a Bukari hero in the White Dragon War. The country itself is in the far east-northern corner of Vëbara. The major port town Cerdanz is located here. Some of the smaller villages include Ure and Seraton. Telak Wedged between Kyri and on the northern coast, Gairthen the ruler of Telak was a cold unforgiving human who readily put his subjects to death and happily declared war on most other countries for even a small parcel of land. The Bukari trade with Gairthen for his fine metals. He has the richest supply of non-precious metals. And has begun making allegiances. Declar is the predominant deity here. Bra’ke A medium sized country; Bra’ke is completely blocked off from the rest of the continent by high steep cliffs surrounding the western-most part of the south coast, and the southernmost part of the west coast of Vëbara. It is an arid country, and very few plants live there. Little contact is made by the ruler to the outside world. The only people who seem to be allowed to freely traverse the boundaries (down the cliffs) are the Halk, and they say little of what they see or know of this country. This is the country of Lashæ. So little is known about this country that Bra’ke is the name the Halk call it. Rach Radi--. His name cannot be spelled, nor spoken, even it is said by those who worship this dark God. Always are these people on the brink of starvation, and of war. They fight for a Mistress who takes from them their very existence, and their anguished cries fall on deaf ears. To keep the balance, this country cannot be destroyed. Conquest is the only means of victory, and yet none have made it. SHE, mistress of the country, is the mortal representative of the Smoky God himself. Her powers far exceed any in the land, so always they live in fear of her. Fortunately, she keeps to herself, and rarely leaves the borders of her kingdom (although her army does quite frequently for whatever excuse they can find). Rach borders Danderdoe on its west-northern corner and Tyzar on its western side. It is in the east-southern corner of Vëbara. Unknown to the residents, one of the portals to the Shroud existed in the Bay not far from here, however, it was recently closed by combined forces of the Company, the Mena Tun'ecord Sinallan Gârenarâ, and the Danderdoe army. Sovat The only land-locked country, it consists of a sparse border of forest and lowlands surrounding the great Gobani Desert, the home of the Kimthu. Almost exactly in the middle of Vëbara, also has the biggest single source of fresh water. The Sea of Lost Whispers, guarded fiercely by Miran’de. She has no political allies, and stays neutral in all things. Although Miran’de does not worship or speak of any deities, the majority of the human and Bukari populace consider this the land of Garthren Silvendal The city of the Silena, and of Dal. The country consisted physically of the three Silena sky-cities, but the ground dwellers consider just about anything above the mountains to be the realm of the Silena and their dragon companions. Lord T’wanya Mureez and his Lady Kitiara rule this realm. Silvendal trade with the ground dwellers, and have such valuable (and usually hard to get) exports as dragon scales, Pegasus feathers, and Griffin hair. Category:Places